Unchained Melody
by FangsAndTutus
Summary: Set immediately after A Good Man Goes to War  And therefore contains spoilers  - An AU look at the Whoniverse, based mostly around Amy, Rory and River.


**Author's note: Just a few things before I start. This is my first fanfiction in a good long while, so excuse me if it's not my best – Also, I've not tried my hand at Doctor Who FF before, so I'm going into this blindly. I finally finished school today, though, so I thought I'd start on something! The first few chapters will probably be rather short until I get into it, sorry.**

**Also, the obvious: Doctor Who and it's character do not belong to me, etc etc. (Although, in my mind, Rory belongs to me...)**

**ALSO, I'll probably end up changing the title. I was just trying to think of songs with 'Melody' in the title. Didn't work out for me.**

An unbearable silence filled the room, and it seemed no-one dared to break it.

"_I'm Melody. I'm your daughter." _No-one had spoken since those words; no-one had dared to – How as anyone meant to respond to that? Jenny and Madame Vastra were steering well clear of Amy and Rory; that large, previously battle-filled room in Demon's Run was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, now.

"Rory." Her Scottish accent broke the silence, yet the word was cracked; filled with the pain of a young mother who'd just lost her child. Amy Pond didn't understand how anyone could be so calm, how anyone could simply be so blasé about her grieving. It wasn't like Melody was dead, River was proof enough that their baby lived, but what good was that? Were they going to get to hear her first word? See those precious first steps? Even something as crazy as her first trip to an alien planet, when she was old enough to understand? It seemed unlikely, that girl in the spacesuit, that girl who'd shot the Doctor...She was a weapon. A weapon forged to hunt and destroy him, a child used against her will. _Their _child.

Outwardly, the red-head winced at her own inner monologue, but she didn't have the patience to stand around anymore. The Doctor couldn't just leave them behind and expect them to be so willing as to 'go home'."We're getting our baby back." Determination dripped from her voice, and for a few moments it seemed she was that strong, feisty girl from Leadworth Rory had once known, not the broken wreck of a girl he expected from his wife, given the situation. She was taking charge, so it seemed, no-one in the room dared argue with her, _no-one._ "River. Send them home, use your Vortex...That time agent thing. Then take us to the Doctor."

It wasn't that River didn't want to say no to her Mother. It couldn't be that. She simply couldn't refuse, the way Amy's green eyes had filled with such a seething rage, she couldn't trust the other woman not to pull a gun on her again, despite knowing who she now was – It didn't seem to have made a difference. River Song was still River Song; they wanted their baby back, not a woman twice their age. It wasn't the same.

Obedient. Everyone was so obedient now that Amy was getting angry, Jenny and Madame Vastra were gone with a simple crack, leaving a very awkward trio left in the vast open spaced room. "These people...They didn't die for nothing. This army wasn't started for nothing. We'll find her." Rory assured Amy, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards River. "Are you coming?"

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Spoilers." Her grin was weak, but she meant it. "Besides, messing with your own timeline...Tricky business. I'll come, though – He'd be ever so cross if I let you two do this alone."

And, it was just that simple. Well, perhaps not the part that involved tracking down the TARDIS; River knew _that_ was nigh on impossible. But, she would do it. She would do it for her parents – It may require changing her entire time line, her entire past and their entire future...But, she was willing, she was ready and willing.

"Hold on tight, these things are never quite predictable." Eyes shining, and a smirk crossing onto her lips, River song grabbed for the arms of her parents, hitting buttons on the Vortex Manipulator as she did so – There was a high chance that this wouldn't work in the slightest, but if that meant she could keep them out of harm's way-? She was fine with that, too.

**AN: I definitely don't think I'm capturing River right, not sure about the rest of it. I'll attempt a longer, hopefully more interesting chapter 2, soon. Reviews, etc. are appreciated.**


End file.
